


Sweater Weather

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Series: Johnlock Oneshots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Laundry mishap, M/M, felt like writing something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: Ms. Hudson buys the boys matching sweaters and they wear them to appease her. John does the laundry and mixes them, then wears Sherlock's to work.





	

  
"I can't believe Ms. Hudson gave us these?!" Sherlock said.

"Hush--say that any louder and she'll hear you!" John said, scolding the baffled brunette. "I think they're quite nice actually."

"Of course _you_ would. You wear jumpers all the time," Sherlock snapped.

"If you don't like yours I'll take it, even though they're identical."

"No..." Sherlock sighed, "I'll keep it. Might as well wear it a couple of times, just so she can see. After a while she'll forget and hopefully I can bury it in the back of my closet-"

"Don't be so mean. It's only a jumper, Sherlock."

Sherlock grumbled and draped the bulky sweater across his left arm. Leaving John to clean up the gift-wrapper mess, he left the room and proceeded to go to his. John set his sweater on the sofa as he stood up. He collected the crumbled Christmas paper and tossed it into the bin. John took the white boxes the sweaters had come in and set them aside, he'd probably need them soon as a gift box anyway. Turning, he looked over the sweater again that hung lightly onto the sofa.

'It's not that bad,' He thought to himself.

He took it into his hands, feeling the fuzzy interior of the jumper. Sighing, he climbed up the stairs and walking into his own bedroom, he strung his new jumper on a plastic hanger and placed it neatly inside his closet. He knew he'd see Ms. Hudson the next day so he went ahead and planned his outfit around his new gift.

-

John woke up and got dressed, before going to have breakfast. Slipping into his new jumper, and some pants, he opened his bedroom door and made his way down the stairs and to the flat's small kitchen.

With a cuppa in his hand, John started flipping through the television channels. He picked the white mug up and started to take a sip when Sherlock came trudging into the sitting room.

"I thought you hated it?" John asked.

Sherlock was wearing the sweater given to him the day previous, making him and John match. A scowl lay planted on his porcelain face as he made way into the kitchen. He called out to John,

"I do. However, she's bound to barge in here any moment-" Just as Sherlock was about to finish his sentence a knock was heard from the flat's door.

' _That must be her..._ ' John thought.

John rolled his eyes as a smirk played onto his face. He took another sip of tea before Sherlock could notice, although the probably did being that Sherlock noticed absolutely everything. Sherlock opened the door and, unsurprisingly, Ms. Hudson stood in the other side with a small Christmas tree in hand.

"I noticed you boys lack in decorations so I decided to give you one of my old ones," She said walking in and placing the small tree on the only clear spot on the cluttered coffee table.

"Thank you Ms. Hudson, you really didn't have too," John said getting up and smile and hug the lady.

"You really did have t-" Sherlock mumbled but was stoped by John who glared at him not to say any other word.

John parted with her and grabbed his mug to wash it out into the sink, when Ms. Hudson stopped him.

"I notice both of you are wearing your early Christmas gifts!"

"Yes, quite comfy too." John said smiling at her.

"Quite comfy indeed," Sherlock agreed. He figured it best to play nice with Ms. Hudson, especially while John was in the room. No need for two people he cared about to be upset at him just because he couldn't hold his tongue.

-

Laundry day had come again and both residence of the flat had tossed their clothes into the washing machines. John walked down to get them when they finished and was met at a difficult cross-roads. Both men had put their new jumper into the laundry and John couldn't distinguish who's was who's.

"Uhh, I guess this one is mine. And this," He out one in one pile, and one in the other. "is Sherlock's."

He carried the loads to each of their rooms and he began to neatly put his things away, just as he always did. The smell of detergent filled the air around John. He enjoyed it, until he started to smell what he thought was Sherlock, probably at his doorway. With his back turned he went ahead and called out.

"Yes Sherlock?"

Turning around from his chores, John was met with an empty doorway. He stood for a moment, but then went back to what he was doing. John thought maybe Sherlock had been standing there, then just left when John knew he was there. However it went, John didn't bother to think about it too much. He was thinking about other things, such as setting his alarm for work the next day.

-

John decided to take into consideration what Sherlock said the first day they received the jumpers. Wear it a lot for the time being so the women knows her efforts were appreciated, then set it aside. He felt slight guilt for thinking like that, but whatever got the job done. He reached into his closet and pulled the jumper Ms. Hudson gave him.

He turned and went to the bathroom to get ready for work at the surgery. When he grabbed the jumper, John swore he could smell Sherlock again. However, glancing into the mirrors reflection, he saw Sherlock was obviously not there.

' _Maybe he's outside the doorway or something._ ' John thought.

He didn't pay much attention to it after that, going about his regular morning routine. Walking out of the bathroom, he checked his phone and saw that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late.

John quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his jacket before going out the flat's door. He was in such a rush he didn't get to check to see where Sherlock was within the house. This didn't bother him much, as he had more important things to do.

Rushing to catch a cab, he made his way to the hospital, arriving right on time as he should. However the grand rush was for pretty much nothing, as it was a considerably a slow day for John. He sat at his desk, filling out paper work for a patient. It seemed odd to him to have time to himself, living and working with a self-proclaimed sociopath. But, it was times like these where John was reminded why Sherlock was such a good match for him. He always kept him on his toes and usually there was always something exciting going on, even if it involved cleaning acid stains off of wood and tile.

Sitting at his desk, pen in hand, the familiar scent of Sherlock whipped it's way past John's nose again. He knew Sherlock hadn't followed him to work, and most definitely wasn't standing behind him. John started question if his nose was still working right, or if his memory was betraying him.

Throughout the time of filling out papers, John caught whiff's of Sherlock cologne or hair product. This drove him crazy to the point of wanting to take the damn thing off. It was so distracting to John because all he could think of was Sherlock. His mind started wandering, building images of Sherlock just based on scents John was picking up. An overall feeling of confused euphoria filled John. He ended up missing Sherlock's company more than anything. Whiffs of shampoo reminded John of Sherlock's mop of beautiful curls that always seemed to fall into the detectives face in the perfect light. The familiar cologne reminded John of the famous purple shirt Sherlock wore when he felt like impressing someone. John was so far into his fantasies he swore he could feel Sherlock's hands trail up his back and down his arms.

Suddenly his phone buzzed on his wooden desk, snapping him back into reality. He jolted in his chair, and searched to see if anyone had caught him fantasizing about his flat mate. No one was there, so John went ahead and flipped his phone on.

**When are you coming home? -SH**

_The usual time. -JW_

This question of Sherlock's confused the doctor. He never asked anything like this, except if someone death sentence was to follow afterward.

**Hurry up -SH**

_Um...okay. -JW_

**Oh, one more thing. Why did you give me your jumper? -SH**

-

John had come home and immediately changed from Sherlock's jumper to one of his own. He came back down the stairs and into the sitting room. Sherlock was sitting in his chair; the sleeves of the sweater extending farther than his arms and the neckline clinging to the bottom of his nose, covering his mouth.  He sat with his legs crossed and underneath him on the chair. His eyes closed.

"I believe this is yours," John said setting Sherlock jumper on the arm of his chair.

Sherlock opened his eyes and gave a muffled reply, "ah yes."

"Will I be getting mine?" John asked smirking at the detective.

"Mmmm not right now. I want to wear it longer." Sherlock said.

"Why?"

"It smells like you," Sherlock replied.

A slight blush worked its way into John's face. He swiftly turned and walked into the kitchen, making himself a cuppa. His mind--his body--was racing. His mind was more of an empty desert, not knowing what to think about Sherlock's reply. When he walked back into the room, Sherlock had turned on the television and had sat down on the sofa.

John sat next to him, mindlessly, closer than usual. He didn't realize how close he was till Sherlock leaned on him slightly. John set his mug down and watched Sherlock's arm move from underneath John's to right next to it. Their fingers weaving together, Sherlock put his head on John's shoulder.

John didn't know what to do other than smile. He felt butterflies fly from his stomach to his heart as Sherlock did so. He managed to speak after they sat there for a bit, not paying attention to the television anymore.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock."

"Merry Christmas, John."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
